


Sean and Ethan except it's a Skype call and Ethan's crying

by Jadenisdead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bromance, Cranksepticeye - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I guess????, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tags?????? whomst????, is that their ship name?, is this angst??? maybe, listen it's been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadenisdead/pseuds/Jadenisdead
Summary: As soon as the call’s audio loaded Sean felt his heart sink slightly, hearing what seemed to be sniffles on Ethan’s end of the call. “Hey buddy, you alright?” he inquired, hoping that Ethan just had shitty audio quality and that the sniffling was actually just crackling. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. The man who was usually bouncing with joy and laughter was most definitely crying, Sean could confirm this by the sobs coming from Ethan’s end.





	Sean and Ethan except it's a Skype call and Ethan's crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello smelly stinkers tis I, Jaden, rising from the dead to bring u this family friendly content
> 
> Today I shall break your hearts and make you wanna kill me :3c 
> 
> I know it's short but uhhhhhh,,,, it's content so shut up smellys just take it i'm doing my best
> 
> pls leave me comments I'll cry if you don't

Sean could tell something was up when Ethan started to call him on Skype. Nobody uses Skype anymore unless it’s especially important, so he took no time to scooch his chair around a little to check his second monitor and receive the call. He had been planning to record a few more videos with the five hours he had before dinner so he could have content ready to go if he got sick, but if his friend needed to talk to him he couldn’t just let that go.

As soon as the call’s audio loaded Sean felt his heart sink slightly, hearing what seemed to be sniffles on Ethan’s end of the call. “Hey buddy, you alright?” he inquired, hoping that Ethan just had shitty audio quality and that the sniffling was actually just crackling. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. The man who was usually bouncing with joy and laughter was most definitely crying, Sean could confirm this by the sobs coming from Ethan’s end. 

“I don’t know, I jus- I just started thinking about things and I s- and I started thinking about darker and darker things and now I’m crying” Ethan whimpered, his words starting to mush together as he spoke faster and faster, seemingly trying to get the words out before his next sob. “Everyone is out filming a project an I’m all- I’m all alone” He continued, his breaths becoming more ragged and his sobs increasing in ferocity. 

Sean quickly decided to jump in and stop Ethan from talking, seeing that talking was hard for the other man right now. “Hey, hey, hey, Ethan, shhh. Breathe buddy, deep breaths for me. It’s gonna be okay. I’m here” he soothed, searching and scanning his brain for any information he can remember from all those late nights googling how to help people having panic attacks. Sean silently blessed his past self for being so invested in helping people, before snapping out of his thoughts as he heard a particularly loud gasp from Ethan. “Ethan, you need to try to even out your breathing, okay? In through your nose if you can, hold, out through your mouth. Slowly, do it with me now” he instructed, inhaling deeply and feeling a slight wave of relief rush over him when he heard Ethan do the same.

It took a few minutes of gentle words and deep breathing for Sean to be able to get Ethan to a point where he could talk properly again, but he wasn’t about to force him to say anything. He knew from experience that when having a panic attack being forced to talk can just make things worse, so he decided to let Ethan go at his own pace. “Take some time to calm down, grab some water if you can stomach it, you don’t have to talk if you can’t handle it right now” Sean hushed, his own anxiety subsiding as he heard Ethan mumble a short response and leave his computer to go get some water. About a minute later, he heard rustling from Ethan’s end, assuming that he’d returned with water. 

They sat there for nearly two hours after that, Sean occasionally asking Ethan to remember to drink his water and to breathe. As they hit the two and a half hour mark, Sean heard Ethan exhale slowly and mutter a quiet “thank you Sean, I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t pick up. I think I might have a nap, can I stay in the call with you until I fall asleep?”. 

“Of course you can, get some rest Ethan, I’ll keep an eye on you” he responded, smiling softly as he listened to Ethan getting comfortable on what sounded like a bean bag. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise”


End file.
